


After It All

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt, Manga Spoilers, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Sorry for crappy title, Tumblr Prompt, for some reason titles are the most difficult part of a fic for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: You and Levi survive being poisoned by Zeke's wine. Both of you end up injured and reader confesses something under the influence of a fever.





	After It All

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turned out alright.

“Can I tempt you with some wine, y/n?” Varis asked waving it in front of you.

You laughed pushing it away.

“No thanks. I’ve never really liked the stuff.”

“What? But surely you could make an exception this once? It’s special stuff.”

You shook your head.

“Sorry. But please, you guys go ahead. The Captain mentioned tea didn’t he? I’m fine with that.”

“You’re a real stickler for fun you know that?” Varis teased as he took a swig from the bottle.

“Mhm.” You answered with a nod.

Levi held out a cup.

“Here. I just made some.”

You smiled, accepting it.

“Thank you, Captain.”

Varis rolled his eyes and made a kissy face behind Levi’s back at you. You scowled at him when Levi turned away.

Zeke was sitting across the way, reading a book.

“It’s a shame you don’t like wine. I’ve heard it has many health benefits.”

You looked up from your cup.

“I’m sure. But so does tea and that doesn’t have the unfortunate side effect of getting drunk.”

Zeke’s eyes rose from the page.

“Ah, that’s true.”

You and half the squad had gone off to take up positions of guard around the forest after whilst Levi and the others stayed close to Zeke. There was something off about Zeke. Of course, he was untrustworthy and you knew there was something going on in that head of his but you had a feeling that he was up to something. And you were right, for when Levi had turned his back on him for but a split second he ran into the forest.

It all turned to chaos after that.

Zeke screamed and all hell broke loose.

Levi stood in stunned horror. Then he heard you scream.

“Y/n!”

He got out of the way as his former squad members converged on him. He zipped up high into trees but they were fast, they moved differently from other titans, they easily followed him upwards, leaping and climbing with such speed even he almost couldn’t out maneuver them. His former comrades relentlessly hounded him, forcing him to pull skilled and taxing moves just to be able to avoid being caught.

_ Damn you, Zeke! No wonder you were so calm, you piece of shit! Putting your spinal fluid in the wine! _

He dodged an attack from Varis.

_ Varis! _

Levi looked at his nape.

_ Are you still in there? _

He gritted his teeth.

_ Shit! Zeke’s getting away! I can’t lose him again. _

He knew what he had to do. Zeke thought he could escape by using his squad against him. Well, he underestimated just how much hell he’d been through and just how much more he was willing to go through.

His head cleared and his body snapped into action as he took out the nape if the first titan.

*******

You raced through the forest, a few titans, once friends, close on your tail. You had to get back to the others, to Captain Levi. You couldn’t take these on your own, one or two maybe but even then you weren’t sure. They moved so fast and were surprisingly agile, but also they were your friends, you might hesitate and that was not a luxury any soldier could afford. When you grew closer to base camp you heard the sounds of fighting, loud rumbling that sounded very similar to the movements of titans. Fear struck your heart.

_ Everyone. Did everyone get turned? Am I the only one left? _

Tears fell from your eyes. 

You finally made it back to base and the scene before you made your heart stop.

Titan bodies lay strewn around, steam emanating from them as they already started to decay. Had everyone been killed?

The titans chasing you had caught up with you, you tried to dodge them but four at once was too much, you were grabbed in the fist of one. You gasped at the force of being plucked out of the air so roughly.

The other three were poised to jump and attack, intent on being the one to eat you. You struggled within the giant fist, tears streaming down your face.

“No! Please stop! Don’t you recognise me?”

It was no use though, your friends were lost inside the titan bodies. They couldn’t be reached by you any longer. One titan jumped, clamping down with it’s mouth around the titan holding you’s wrist. It’s grip loosened somewhat and you fell down towards the waiting titans on the ground. You set your jaw as you quickly moved into action.

_ I guess there’s no other option. _

You spun out of reach and got into position behind the closest titan.

_ I’m sorry. Everyone… I’m sorry. _

You took out the nape of the biggest one, blood spattered across your face. The two smaller ones were more difficult, their agility hard to keep up with. You managed to take out one but the other was elusive. You thought you had it, but it turned at the last moment, mouth open. You were already moving too fast and were too close that there was no way you’d be able to get out of the way. You clenched your teeth and crossed your arms over your face, preparing for the inevitable. 

You could feel the heat of its breath you were so close, but before it’s jaws could bite you in half it toppled and fell. You looked down at the defeated titan in shock, the other was taken down exactly the same. You saw movement so fast it was just a blur. You knew who it was immediately.

Tears sprang forward anew.

_ Levi… _

He was covered in blood, steam was pouring off of him and his eyes were blank, so lost was he in his berserk mode.

You looked at all the bodies and covered your mouth. He must have had to take them all out on his own. But how had this happened? Everyone had suddenly turned into titans except you and Levi? It didn’t make sense… unless. Could it have been Zeke? Your eyes widened suddenly. The wine!? You were almost sick with the realisation.

“Y/n.”

Levi’s voice snapped your attention back to him.

“Captain…”

“With me.” His voice was flat but his expression scared you a little. “Zeke ran off this way. Let’s go.” He stepped off the branch he was standing on and sped off, you followed immediately.

Whatever Levi decided to do with Zeke now you wouldn’t question. If he killed him that would suit you just fine. 

Zeke had made some headway whilst you had been busy fighting and killing your friends, but you’d caught up now. Levi went ahead, cutting Zeke off. A shiver ran down your spine at the cold, murderous look in Levi’s eyes.

The events leading up to recapturing Zeke happened so fast that you almost didn’t make it out of the way in time when Zeke transformed into the beast titan and began throwing pieces of the titans he had escaped on. There wasn’t much you could do but try and avoid Zeke’s assault. Levi was too far gone and you knew that even attempting to step in would put you in his way.

Branches fell from above that Levi had cut to distract Zeke whilst he made his move. Your heart was in your throat when Levi followed, falling from the canopy, lightning rods burying themselves in Zeke’s titan body.

Your heart was pounding when they exploded. Their bright light blinding you. When you uncovered your eyes you saw Zeke’s titan body on the ground and Levi pulling a horribly disfigured Zeke from the nape. You dropped down to join Levi on the ground.

“What now, Captain?” You tried not to look at Zeke. The skin had been ripped from his face and his innards were exposed.

“Tie him up. We’re taking him back.”

You nodded.

“I’ll get the horses.”

Levi had Zeke tied and put in the cart and for good measure had inserted a lightning rod into Zeke’s sternum where he was rapidly healing around it, holding it in place. He had managed to rig up a wire from the rod to Zeke’s upper body so that if he moved, pulling on the wire, he’d set it off.

You sat in silence for the most part, Levi keeping an unwavering eye on Zeke, his stare looking very bleak in that moment.

You sat and thought about your friends. You couldn’t decide what was worse, having to watch them become the very things they had feared their whole lives or having to kill them with your own two hands. You looked down at Zeke, you hated him so much.

“Was it the wine?” You asked aloud.

Levi nodded once.

“Yeah… The bastard put his spinal fluid in there.”

Your hands shook when you remembered everyone drinking it, for a moment thinking they were enjoying something, you thought about them offering it to you, how you could have so easily accepted the drink and suffered the same fate. You clenched your fists with anger for the man in front of you.

It wasn’t long before Zeke started coming to. Levi didn’t give him a chance to come to his senses, taking his swords he chopped off his legs up to the knee. Zeke screamed in agony. You squeezed your eyes shut and turned away telling yourself it was the least he deserved. You tried to ignore Zeke’s incoherent babbling, whatever Levi saw fit to do with him was his decision, Zeke had forced you both to take the lives of your squad. He was the lowest of scum.

When Zeke began to cry and scream you knew something was wrong. You stared in wide eyed terror as he struggled against his bonds and released the catch on the lightning rod.

“Y/n!”

Levi was suddenly in front of you, covering you with his body just in time as it exploded with a bright white flash.

A high pitched whine rung in your ears as you slowly came to. You blinked a few times, your vision unfocused. You tried to move, but there was something weighing you down. You lifted your head to look down at yourself, you gasped when you realised it was Levi. His body was still draped over yours from where he had jumped between you and the blast. You slid out from beneath him, turning him on his back.

“Oh, God. Captain!” Your hands shook as they hovered over his injuries. “Why… Why did you… Captain…”

Tears filled your eyes, you pressed your ear to his chest and choked on a sob when you heard a heartbeat. You clutched to the front of his uniform. 

“I’m sorry.”

A moan from behind you had you holding your breath.

_ No way… _

You slowly turned, eyes wide. You froze in shock and fear as you witnessed a four metre titan crawl towards the dismembered body of Zeke. You began to shake as you watched it disembowel itself and place Zeke inside. It was enough to make you gag.

The titan’s gaze met yours as it held it’s stomach together.

Ice creeped into your heart. You needed to get away from here, fast. Zeke had screamed for that titans assistance, who knew how many more were coming.

That’s when you heard rumbling in the distance, an all too familiar noise. You thought on your feet, looked towards the river you had been thrown towards and grabbed Levi and dove in.

You coughed and spluttered as you tried to keep you and Levi’s heads above water. You’d been carried downstream quite a ways and there was no sign of anything having followed you. You attempted to reach the bank, keeping an arm around Levi. You managed to get close enough to grasp onto the edge of the bank. Your arm strained as the current flowed against you. Your energy was waning, you knew you wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. You pulled on the last reserve of your strength and hauled you and Levi up and onto the river bank. 

You collapsed beside Levi’s body, both of you were soaked through. Your lungs burned and your body was wracked with violent shivering. Your body felt heavy and even though your body trembled from the icy cold of the water you could feel a flush creep up your face. A fever was sure to set in. You needed to move and get yourself and Levi dry but your limbs were made of lead and you felt sluggish. You blinked slowly once, twice. You could feel rain drops against your face as the weather started to turn.

_ That’s not good… _That was your last thought before you lost consciousness. 

*******

A cool dampness on your forehead awoke you. You moaned as you opened your eyes. You were laid out on a bed, stripped of your uniform and tucked in a cover. Your body sweated even though you shivered, you tried to place your surroundings but you were too out of it to think properly. The coolness at your forehead turned out to be a cloth, so you had been found then. By who?

“Ah, thank goodness, you’re awake.”

You strained your eyes to look up and see Hange peering over you.

“H-Hange…”

Hange took the cloth from your head and dipped it into some fresh water. She wrung it and put it back.

“You’ve got a fever. It hasn’t broken yet, so just try and relax. Your wound needs to be taken care of too.”

You screwed up your forehead.

“Wound?”

You lifted your head and pulled away the cover. Your leg was bandaged up.

“You had a rather deep gash in your leg.”

You looked down at your leg. You hadn’t even noticed that you’d been hurt, you were too concerned about getting yourself and Levi away from that place. Panic set in. Levi! Where was he? You tried to get up but Hange held you back, pushing you to lie down.

“Whoa! You shouldn’t move.”

You looked at her desperately.

“Where’s Captain Levi?”

Hange settled you back down.

“He’s just over there. He’s in pretty bad shape but he’s alive.”

Tears sprang to your eyes.

“Oh, thank God. I-I thought-” You choked back a sob. “I thought he might be dead.”

Hange gave a thin lipped smile.

“Not yet, y/n. He’s tough and stubborn as hell.”

You smiled tremulously, tears falling steadily.

“I’m so glad. Everyone back there died, I was so scared that even he had…” Your head began to swim. Your eyes fluttered and your breath became shorter. 

“Careful, y/n.” Hange wiped at your brow which had accumulated sweat.

“If… something h-had, _huff_, happened to him… I-I don’t know if I… could bear it… I…” Your lids closed slowly, the fever dragging you back down into sleep. “Love him…” You finished weakly before succumbing to rest.

Hange sighed, sitting back.

“I suppose you heard that.”

Hange turned to look over at Levi.

He lay on his back, bandaged up to within an inch of his life, half his face exposed, his still one good eye staring up at the ceiling. He said nothing. Hange stood after rearranging your covers and checked on Levi, he didn’t look at her. She eyed him as she looked over his wrappings.

“Don’t know what she sees in you quite honestly, she’s a nice girl and you’re way too miserable of a guy, but…” She gave him a lop-sided smile. “She might be good for you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Hange.”

Hange held up her hands.

“Alright, but you could stand to let someone in sometime you know.”

Levi turned his eye to her.

“No. I couldn’t.”

Hange’s shoulders dropped.

“We lose people all the time, Levi. Distancing yourself from them isn’t going to stop that from happening or make it hurt less. You’ll only make yourself lonely while there’s still people to be around.” She smiled sadly and let him alone.

Levi stared up at the ceiling for a while, reluctantly mulling over Hange’s words. He turned his head and looked over to you, he watched you sleep.

_ I… love him… _

What an inconceivable notion. What was someone like you doing falling in love with someone like him? There was no room for such things… was there? He’d never even considered a relationship before, of any kind. There was too much at stake, too much to lose. Letting someone in, he saw what it did to people, had felt it first hand years ago… To let himself fall in love, it just wasn’t practical, even with someone like you, you who were brave, smart and yes, beautiful, he’d noticed, he wasn’t blind… Well, not completely anyway. And yet, he’d felt a fierce sense of protection when that lightning rod had been activated. He hadn’t even thought before shielding you with his own body. Had he too developed feelings for you without even realising it?

What if he did get close to you? Was he shielding himself unnecessarily? Was Hange right? That sent a shiver down his spine. 

You mumbled in your sleep and shifted to face him.

He wondered how long you’d been harbouring such feelings? After so long of denying himself real closeness, could he allow himself now? With you? You both had survived together and you must see something in him, despite the negatives, perhaps it wasn’t impossible to think that something could come of it. 

Pain clouded his mind, exhaustion was tugging at his consciousness. 

He stayed facing you as he slowly lost the battle and closed his eyes, the last thing he heard before he succumbed was his name on your lips, spoken so softly that it lulled him the rest of the way and followed him into slumber.


End file.
